Em busca da perfeição
by Satoshi Uchiha
Summary: Loki quer respostas e Odin surge nos céus de Tókio com um único objetivo ...


Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo ... por favor deixem as pedras em casa! sai correndo se esconder

Trata-se de uma situação que imaginei entre os personagens de Matantei Loki Ragnarok o/

**

* * *

Em busca da perfeição **

O dia está nublado e propenso a nevar. Yamino corre para as externas da mansão e começa a dar os últimos toques antes da neve começar a cair.

Dentro da mansão Loki está lendo o jornal, se atualizando quanto as notícias do dia anterior. No virar de páginas, o garoto vê uma notícia que lhe chama a atenção ... "Um grande olho de globo ocular vermelho surge nos céus de Tóquio causando pânico à população ..." e outra "... Os céus da cidade tomaram a cor rubra após o surgimento do misterioso olho vermelho ..."

- Estou pasmo. Agora Odin veio pessoalmente tentando me matar?

- Terei que partir agora mesmo, antes que comprometa toda uma população.

Após tomar esta decisão o garoto-deus vai procurar Yamino.

* * *

Não muito longe ... 

- Ai, acho que vou levar a maior bronca do papai. – disse a garota de cabelos-rosa.

- É às vezes é bem melhor ser sozinho – sorri – pra minha sorte o colégio é público ! – disse o garoto com uma espada de madeira nas mãos.

- Vou ter que fazer as provas adicionais, aulas extras e sem falar que pra recuperar essa nota não vai ser nada fácil ... – abaixa a cabeça e começa olhar o teste – não vou nem levantar o assunto com Loki-kun, senão levarei bronca dele também.

- Eu que sou eu, só trabalho, e não estudo pros testes, consegui tirar uma nota maior que a sua – dá gargalhada – você realmente tem talento, 08 pontos¹ apenas – outra gargalhada.

- Hmm, dá pra parar Narugami-kun! A sua nota não foi muito maior que a minha, humpf.

- Mayura, você tirou 08 pts e eu tirei 09 pts! Ganhei de você – dá gargalhada alta.

- Me contento com essa nota, mas do mesmo jeito você também vai fazer os mesmos testes e aulas adicionais que eu! Humpf

- Veja Mayura! – aponta o dedo – não é Loki?

- É mesmo! Porque ele está com tanta pressa? Vamos lá ver?

- yesssss!

Os dois estudantes começam correr em direção ao garoto, até que algo imprevisto (por eles) acontece ... começa a nevar.

- Começou nevar! – disse a garota

- Assim, do nada! Vamos nos apressar senão ele some!

- Ainda não entendi a pressa dele ... hmmmm – os olhinhos de Mayura brilham – Fuchigi Mistery !

E Mayura e Narugami-kun continuam a correr. Loki, Yamino e Fenrir disparam na frente, sendo todos deuses, e vendo que chegaram em um lugar bem discreto, aceleraram seus passos, a ponto de chegarem em poucos minutos em Tóquio.

- Dad! Como vamos fazer pra eliminar esse perigo? – disse Fenrir

- Vamos ter que ser bastante cautelosos, Fenrir, de preferência também discretos.

- Mas Dad! Como faremos pra sermos discretos? Odin está com força total, e até estranhei ele não ter feito nada de catastrófico.

- Loki-sama! Veja! – Yamino diz apontando para um prédio.

- Yamino sempre tentando ter toda a atenção, humpf

- onii-san, você é muito mal!

- Não sou não, você que é muito chato! – Fenrir vira a cara!

- Vocês dois! Isso não é hora de brigas. Temos que resolver o que viemos fazer.

- certo Dad! – fez posição de sentido – vou tentar farejar algo.

- Certo, então vamos!

Os três entram no prédio suspeito. Loki sente algo, mas continua entrar com Yamino e Fenrir.

Mayura e Narugami correm, correm, correm e começam a caminhar exaustos ... então desistem de ir atrás de Loki.

- Narugami-kun, não entendi, Loki estava tão perto da gente, e só foi ele virar aquela esquina que desapareceu!

- Também estou curioso, onde será que Loki foi?

- Narugami-kun! Vamos tomar um chocolate-quente? Pode deixar que eu pago !

- Só um chocolate-quente?

- É ... só um! Eu não tenho muito dinheiro.

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto caminham para a cafeteria, escutam uma discussão vinda de um mercadinho.

- Por favor, por favor! Me deixe levar 5 pacotes de papel higiênco!

- Não! O senhor não leu o cartaz! Só três produtos repetidos por cliente!

- Eu pago por todos! Por favor, por favor!

- Senhor, está trancando a fila! Não posso deixá-lo levar isso tudo!

- Você venceu ... eu levo só três pacotes ...

Ao ver de quem se tratava, Narugami-kun pega Mayura e corre pra cafeteria, pra não ter que agüentar aquele mala do Freyr.

* * *

Em Tóquio ... 

- Dad! Farejei algo!

- O que Fenrir?

- Veja! É parede falsa! – empurra com a patinha a madeira solta.

- Parabéns Fenrir! – sorri e acaricia a cabeça - Vamos em frente!

- Viu Yamino! Dad me deu parabéns!

- Que bom onii-san! – sorri amarelo.

Começam os três a correr por um corredor escuro, Loki encontra uma tocha, então leva consigo pra ir iluminado a passagem.

Depois de muito correr, avistam algo diferente. Loki se assusta e depois que vê o que é volta a expressão comum ... Então passam direto, ignorando os morcegos na parede.

Chegam ao final do corredor, e o deus da mentira caminha em direção à sala, muito mal cuidada, com teias de aranha por todos os lados, móveis quebrados e uma fraca iluminação vinda de uma rachadura na parede oeste. Porém, Yamino e Fenrir não conseguiram entrar na sala, foram barrados por uma espécie de parede invisível. Os dois começam a gritar e baterem nessa parede, mas o jovem deus não ouve nada, essa parede é também à prova de som.

À espreita, estava Skuld, aguardando a chegada do convidado de honra. Até que ao se sentir observado Loki atira uma pedra na direção dela. Então se revelando pra ele, com um leve sorriso malvado no rosto.

- Skuld? Eu deveria imaginar.

- Loki-sama! Você é jurado de morte, e pra não ficar feio, EU vou dar conta do recado!

- Você poderia me responder uma pergunta?

- Depende.

- Porque o olho de Odin surgiu aqui nessa cidade?

- Odin tem planos. E, não posso revelar pra você!

- Entendo.

- Agora fim de papo, falhei diversas vezes de te eliminar, e minhas irmãs estão perdendo a confiança em mim, por isso, não devo falhar! – inicia invocação – dessa vez você não sairá vivo ... Loki-sama!

Ele apenas observa a garota e sorri pra ela.

- Pára de sorrir!

- Por quê? Meu sorriso te perturba?

- Não é nada disso – abaixa a cabeça – você me irrita com esse sorriso! – encerra invocação.

Surge então entre os dois três gigantescos monstros, um com um machado gigante, outro com uma espada rachada e o último com uma bola metálica de espinhos.

- Agora quero ver você sorrir pra eles! Hihihi

Fenrir preocupado com o pai, tenta de diversas formas passar pela parede invisível mas não dá conta, Yamino então tenta de várias formas, também não conseguindo ... então o rapaz de cabelos verdes tem uma idéia, ele tinha comprado um ferro de passar roupa pelo correio, e esse ferro é diferente, no lugar do fio tem um infravermelho que é controlado por controle remoto.

- Yamino! Não acredito que trouxe uma coisa dessas pra cá!

- Eu tinha acabado de pegar no correio – sorri – e, como não tive tempo de guardar lá em casa, acabei trazendo junto.

Ao desembrulhar o ferro de passar, joga por cima da parede, pois, enquanto batia nela, viu que tinha uma brecha que não era coberta. Fenrir fica impressionado com o irmão, mas não diz nada pra se manter superior à ele como um irmão mais velho.

- Pronto! Agora vou controlar o ferro até Loki-sama! E essa parede, se não me engano é quebrável pelo outro lado.

- Será que vai funcionar?

- Espero que sim. – controla o ferro até o garoto de costas.

* * *

Na cafeteria 

- Hm! Estava delicioso – sorri satisfeita – agora vou lá pagar a conta.

- Mayura! Espera um pouco!

- Que foi?

- Vou lá conversar com o dono um pouco.

- Já sei! Vai pedir emprego pra ele

- Como você sabe?

- hehehehe, foi só um palpite! Pode ir – sorri - Eu te espero aqui!

* * *

Em outro lugar... 

- Você acha que Skuld vai conseguir?

- Ela é uma garota esforçada.

- Mas como pôde confiar a ela, essa seria a minha maior chance!

- Ela merece ter as chances dela! – bebe um gole de chá.

- Não sei não ... justo agora que Odin está nos observando.

- Odin quem escolheu Skuld pra missão. – bebe outro gole de chá.

- Odin? Então ele realmente está na cidade!

- Não, ele está em Tóquio. E, beba o seu chá senão esfria.

* * *

De volta à mansão 

Loki sente algo bater em seu pé, então vira o rosto para trás e para baixo, então visualiza o ferro de passar roupa, então olha pra entrada da sala, e vê os dois batendo em algo. Então olha pra frente e vê os três monstros, põe-se a maquinar uma estratégia.

- Ele nos viu! Vivaaaa!

- Deu certo! – sorri.

- Então poderoso Loki! Não vai começar atacar? ... se não for, eu começo!

- Você não mudou nada mesmo – sorri.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Para de sorrir pra mim! ATAQUEEEEMMMM!

Sem dificuldades ele começa a se esquivar dos ataques do monstros.

- Veja Yamino! Dad está precisando de nossa ajuda!

- Calma onii-san, ele está se divertindo.

- Se divertindo? Como assim?

- Também não entendi. Ele está gostando da batalha.

- que coisa ...

- Minhas investidas não estão dando certo. FORÇA TOTAAAALLLL!

- Quero ver escapar dessa sorrindo poderoso Loki! Hihihihi

Dando pulos pra trás, ele propositalmente faz com que os monstros comecem atacar a parede.

- O que ele está fazendo?

- Ele está tentando libertar a gente!

- Vamos nos afastar onii-san.

- certo!

A parede então começa a ceder lentamente.

- O que afinal ele tem na cabeça? Está realmente tentando quebrar minha barreira? Não posso deixar ele fazer isso.

Até que a parede desaba libertando os dois filhos de Loki.

- Vamos lá ajudar ele! Um pra cada! IUPIIIII

- Pare Fenrir!

- Mas Dad! Não entendo.

- Você e Yamino continuem quebrando a barreira em torno da casa. Eu cuido deles!

- Sozinho?

- Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.

- ok!

Yamino e Fenrir começam a quebrar as barreiras em torno da casa.

- Não é possível! Ele usou meus monstros pra quebrar a barreira. E facilmente vem de esquivando deles. Será que o subestimamos?

Skuld sente algo ou alguém muito próximo a ela, então se afasta e vira-se. É ele, ali, bem pertinho dela sorrindo pra ela, com dois de seus monstros no chão. Como pudera ele ser tão rápido pra derrubar dois dos meus assim, em tão pouco tempo? Tenho que conseguir, devo conseguir, senão não apenas minhas irmãs ficarão chateadas comigo, como também Odin que me confiou a missão.

Então se afasta dele, e num bater de palmas faz surgir uma espada divina em suas mãos.

- Você deve morrer!

- Não entendo por que quererem tanto a minha morte?

- Basta eu entender!

- Tudo bem – sorri e se afasta.

- Que merda! Ele sempre sorri, e sabe que não gosto, nem sequer demonstra medo e pior, não faz questão de me atacar em nenhum momento ... sem falar que teve muitas oportunidades ... devo tomar cuidado.

Até que o olho de Odin surge em uma das paredes. Deixando- os estáticos.

- Odin-sama!

- O que pretende com isso tudo Odin!

- Skuld! Quero que use esta espada em vez desta em suas mãos. – entrega uma espada bem maior que a dela e mais majestosa.

- Sim senhor!

- Com essa espada você deve atravessar o coração do deus trapaceiro, e depois me devolver.

- Sim senhor!

- ODIN! O que faz nessa cidade?

- Loki! Sem perguntas, só quero o seu sangue!

- Meu sangue?

- Skuld! Conto com você!

- Não vai conseguir me ignorar, Odin!

- Loki! Já lhe disse, sem perguntas, coloquei um alto valor àquele que me trouxer a sua cabeça, e você tem me deixado muito nervoso ultimamente ...

- Ainda está vago, quero respostas!

- Adeus Loki!

Odin desaparece.

- Loki, terei que te matar !

E o menino-deus pensativo abaixa a cabeça.

- Essa espada é perfeita! Levante a sua cabeça Loki-sama!

- ...

- Não me ouviu? Levante a sua cabeça!

- ...

- Se é assim que deseja, então farei a sua vontade ... vou matar você!

- ...

A garota então começa a correr e com toda a força aponta a espada no coração de Loki, e ele continua sem qualquer reação.

Quase conseguindo o seu objetivo, Skuld pára e não consegue, ao vê-lo tão submisso e inferior, sente um aperto em seu peito que a faz cessar o golpe. Ajoelha-se e põe-se a chorar.

Eu nunca consigo ... acabei de decepcionar Odin, Minhas irmãs e a mim mesma, por que ainda insisto em nutrir esse meu sentimento que tenho por ele? Sentimento este que me impede de executá-lo, de nada adianta querer ser a irmã perfeita, a serva perfeita se não consigo cumprir a missão mais importante já posta pra mim ...

**

* * *

¹. As notas no Japão variam de 0 à 100. ** **

* * *

**Não sei se ficou legal, fiz essa fic de presente de aniversário pra minha amiga Tsuki Koorime! 

Espero ter conseguido colocar minha humilde ficzinha no ar ... depois de tanto apanhar pro site quem sabe ?

Como é difícil ser bobo numa hora dessas ... hauhauahaahau ... não se assustem esse é só o primeiro!

Ah ... só pra adiantar ... estive lendo esse fic doido que fiz, e vi que ficou faltando alguma coisa ... então estou fazendo um outro só pra fechar buracos ... quem sabe fica menos confuso que esse

Abraços e muito obrigado pra quem leu!

fuiiii


End file.
